


(Не)страшно

by IryStorm, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив по непонятным причинам лишается сыворотки, и Тони пытается с этим свыкнуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)страшно

В первую ночь после случившегося Стив уходит спать к себе, и ни уговоры, ни угрозы вломиться силой при поддержке Джарвиса его не переубеждают. Тони всю ночь проводит в мастерской, не зная, чего хочет больше: просидеть со Стивом в обнимку или врезать от души, потому что Стив, очевидно, идиот.

В Стиве теперь нет и ста фунтов, он ниже Тони на добрую голову и в три раза упрямее, чем был.

— Ты не хочешь быть с таким, как я, — заявляет он, и Тони не находит, что сказать, чтобы не вылить поток отборной брани. 

Стиву сейчас и так нелегко. Он не может смириться с тем, что едва поднимает щит, что растерял всю свою грациозность и снова задыхается на пробежках.

Стив мало ест и много спит, его волосы потускнели, а кожа вновь стала бледной, словно он месяцами не видел солнца. Он не болен, как говорят результаты десятков анализов, которым Тони напару с Брюсом его подверг, но едва ли можно назвать здоровым человека, разом лишившегося сыворотки.

Никто не знает, временно это или насовсем, само по себе случилось или потому, что Мстителей на пару часов выбросило в другую реальность через портал, открытый очередным психованным умником. С остальной командой все в порядке, а вот со Стивом... Брюс теперь днюет и ночует в лаборатории, исследуя образцы ДНК, а Тони... присматривает.

Стив не слаб — годы тренировок в сильном теле Капитана Америки закалили его, придали мышцам жесткость, а хватке — крепость. Но он все равно кажется мелким и тощим, и глядя на него сверху вниз, Тони испытывает странное чувство. 

Превосходство.

Собственную силу.

Желание защитить и сломать — одновременно.

Он приходит к Стиву в спальню на третью ночь и никакие «нет» не могут его остановить. Тони с удовлетворением перехватывает ладонью сразу оба запястья, вжимает Стива в стену всем собой и целует — чуть грубо и зло, вынуждая проявить хоть какие-то эмоции, кроме хмурой решительности. Стив больно кусает его в ответ, притирается сильнее, и Тони с удовольствием отмечает, что там, где уже горячо и твердо, сыворотка была не причем. 

Стив сдается, позволяя стянуть с себя пижамные штаны и футболку, чуть ежится от прохладного кондиционированного воздуха и судорожно вздыхает, когда Тони, подхватив его на руки, опрокидывает на постель.

Есть что-то болезненно открытое в том, как Стив подставляется. Жмурит глаза, кусает губы, выгибается под Тони так сильно, что кажется, будто хрупкий позвоночник вот-вот сломается. Тони долго растягивает его, осторожно ввинчивает пальцы в горячее и неподатливое, не сводя взгляда с искаженного удовольствием лица. Это Стив, его Стив — четко очерченные скулы, пухлый яркий рот, испарина над верхней губой. Кадык остро выпирает на тонкой шее, и Тони прикусывает кожу, зализывает отметину, которая еще долго не исчезнет, ловит отчаянную дрожь. Стив кончает от пальцев в своей заднице, и Тони с неожиданной для самого себя жадностью вылизывает впалый живот до тех пор, пока на нем не остается и следа белесых капель. 

Он складывает Стива почти пополам, закидывает худые ноги себе на плечи, целует под коленом — быстро, смазано, голодно — и вставляет сразу на всю длину.

Стив вскрикивает от непривычной боли, вцепляется Тони в бока, царапая, но не имея достаточно сил, чтобы причинить вред. Тони срывается на рваный сумасшедший ритм, Стиву наверняка неудобно, но он подается навстречу, словно жаждет этой боли не меньше, чем следующего за ней удовольствия. Его губы едва заметно движутся, и Тони, наклонившись близко-близко, сцеловывает с них задушенное «еще».

Тони доводит его до сорваного голоса и несдержанного крика, до слез, выступающих в моменты предельной нежности, от которых что-то в его груди надсадно сжимается и горит. 

Они успокаиваются только на рассвете. Стив упирается влажным лбом Тони в плечо, и Тони думает, что этого нового старого Стива очень удобно обнимать одной рукой.

— Мне страшно, — выдыхает внезапно Стив, и Тони ничуть не удивлен. Ему тоже — возможно, гораздо страшнее. Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть, что он не один, что Стив за его спиной поддержит и не даст оступиться. Но теперь пришел его черед быть опорой. А какая из него опора? 

— Неудивительно, что тебя не брали на войну, такого труса, — вместо этого говорит он, ероша Стиву волосы, и тот негромко смеется.

— А тебя за твой язык в первый же день отправили бы на передовую.

Шутки — это хорошо. Особенно, скользкие, на грани. Они всегда напоминают Тони о том, кем они со Стивом были и кем стали теперь.

— Люблю тебя, — едва слышно говорит Стив, закрывая глаза.

— Мы со всем разберемся, — соглашается Тони, проваливаясь в сон.

И никто из них не слышит звука входящего смс от доктора Беннера.


End file.
